


Damn with Faint Praise

by LaingLeigh



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless OFC Henry and Mathias need love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Henry discovers what his name means. Philipa Calhoun is a horse lover, so she is stubborn by default. However, she argues likewise. Mathias adds  his two cents and plays good Samaritan.





	Damn with Faint Praise

**Author's Note:**

> My first Longmire fanfic. It's set pre series. It's just been an idea I've been playing around with. Because Henry AND Mati needs love too.
> 
> I also needed Henry to cite Shakespeare for no reason.
> 
> Tis un'beta(ed). Also, Henry is refrenced as a king at the end as a tag to The Bard's play and historical figure.

Philipa is helping Henry close. It wasn't the first time. Nor would it be the last. 

"Rules your household." She piped up. It broke the silence that crept up between them. As it normally did. When they weren't looking but it was a comfortable quiet that they grew accustomed to. "It's what your name means."

Henry smiled. "It does?"

Philipa nodded. "It suits you."

"I suppose it does. " Henry agreed. In all honesty, he never gave it much thought. Leave it to Philipa Calhoun to find meaning in a name. "What kind of ruler am I?"

"That's easy, " Philipa declared. "A kind, loving and understanding one. "

"Damn with faint praise." Henry quoted  
HAMLET'S LAST SOLILOQUY. 

Philipa was impressed to say the least, but not surprised. 

"Standing Bear, " 

Henry sighed. "Mathias,"

"Horse lover, " Mati turned to Philipa. 

"I don't like horses," Mati scoffed. "It's what your name means."

"Well, yours means gift from God," It was a variation of Matthew. She wanted to add a 'So there, ' however, she reframed herself.

"Not my God,"

"As much as I am enjoying this," Henry interrupted them. What ever IT was. "Is there I can help you with?"

"I doing my rounds," Mati replied. "I was seeing if Pony here needed a ride home. Since I know her clunker is in the shop,"

Philipa dramatically gasped. "Why Mathias, helping a white girl out like me?"

Mathias pointed a warning finger at her. "Don't get used it. What'cha say? Standing Bear?"

Henry put up his hands up. Philipa was a grown woman, the last he checked. She was capable of making her own choices.

"Ok, let me get my jacket," By her jacket, she really meant Henry's because she was in need of a new one. His was on loan until then. 

Henry was not sure what Mathias was up to. That's why he followed them out to his car. "Text me as soon as you get home,"

"Yes papa bear," 

Henry waited until she buckled up before he closed the passenger door. "Text me soon as you get home, please."

He didn't duck back into his home until they were on the road. Then he locked the door behind him. As he turned off the lights, his phone vibrated. It was just Philipa assuring him she was home. Safe and sound. With that confirmation, he got himself home. Which wasn't far. 

The king was already there.


End file.
